Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia – kandydatury
Zasady przyznawania uprawnień #Kandydat zgłaszany jest przez obecnych administratorów. Administratorzy oraz kandydat muszą potwierdzić swoimi podpisami kandydaturę, by głosowanie było ważne. #Uprawniony do oddania głosu jest użytkownik posiadający co najmniej 50 edycji w przestrzeni głównej, dwutygodniowy staż, który wykonał w przeciągu dwóch tygodni 10 edycji. #W dyskusji może wziąć udział każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik. #O przyznaniu uprawnień decyduje ⅔ nieskreślonych głosów popierających kandydaturę. #W razie odrzucenia kandydatury, kandydata można ponownie zgłosić po upływie 30 dni. #Głosowanie nad nadaniem uprawnień trwa siedem dni (168 godzin) * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : * Sylwetka kandydata: : * Zgoda administratorów: : * Zgoda kandydata: : 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Miejsce na dyskusję type = commenttitle page = buttonlabel = Zamieść zgłoszenie placeholder = Nazwa użytkownika kandydata preload = Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia – kandydatury archiwum Dixiva * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Administrator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Dixiva jest znanym już tutaj użytkownikiem, związanym z naszą stroną od kwietnia zeszłego roku. Dixiva wykonał 706 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wiki. Jako moderator, pomaga mi w moich obowiązkach jako administrator. Danie mu dodatkowych uprawnień na pewno dałoby mu swobodę działania na Śródziemie Wiki, a przy okazji uzupełniłoby to braki po LotRPolsce. Liczę na poparcie kandydatury Dixivy na administratora Śródziemie Wiki. * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:48, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: Dixiva (dyskusja) 10:29, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Jak najbardziej za Pan Zły (dyskusja) 18:52, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) # Za Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 12:58, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) # Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 19:25, cze 8, 2015 (UTC) : Zdecydowanie popieram tą kandydaturę bo naszemu adminowi potrzeba pomagiera :P Radagast Ogórek 20:21, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) Brak wymaganych 10 edycji w przestrzeni głównej w ostatnich 14 dniach przed głosowaniem. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 21:28, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) : Zdecydowanie popieram tę kandydaturę, bo naszemu adminowi potrzeba pomagiera (albo dwóch) Do Pio387: Nabiłem tyle edycji ile trzeba do głosowania. Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek Wykreślam z tego samego powodu co podany powyżej – edycje miały zostać wykonane przed głosowaniem. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 20:44, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Po ostatnim glosowaniu powiedziełem, że nie zaglosuje na 'tak', gdy kandydatem nie będzie kandydatka, więc o ile nic się u Ciebie nie zmieniło startujesz z przegranej pozycji. Co wiecej prawa administratora niosą za sobą dużą odpowiedzialność. Musiałbyś mnie przekonać, że dasz sobie z tym radę. Do tego nie wystarczy kilka zdań od siebie, musisz zrobić coś większego. Proponuje abyś na profilówkę wstawił sobie Justina Biebera, lub dokonał czegoś równie odważnego. — Astor :::Nie jestem szaleńcem, nie wstawię sobie JB na profilowe, nawet kosztem uprawnień ;) I nadal jestem mężczyzną (tak, tu się nadal nic nie zmieniło). Nie wiem co mogę zrobić, aby cię przekonać poza tym, ale postaram się cos napisać/wymyślić. Dixiva (dyskusja) 10:29, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) :Więc tak, ykhm, wychodzi na to, że nie mam uprawnień do głosowania xD Wiedz jednak, że popieram twoją kandydaturę Dixivo! :) Maras99 (dyskusja) 21:55, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) :Dzięki :D Dixiva (dyskusja) 10:29, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) Jeśli Pio387 nie raczy zaliczyć mojego głosu to pamiętaj że ty i PZ macie moje poparcie, a nestępnym razem to proszę mnie powiadomić o głosowaniu ::Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 12:19, cze 9, 2015 (UTC) Pan Zły * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Administrator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Pan Zły edytuje Śródziemie Wiki od listopada 2014. Wykonał 2441 z czego 1378 w artykułach. Często można go spotkać na forum, gdzie pomaga przy porządkach z nim i czacie. Od niedawna przewodniczący projektu IuŚW. Uzupełnia naszą wiki o nowe pliki. :Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. ;) Dwóch nowych administratorów byłoby naprawdę przydatnych, gdyby dla przykładu jeden z nich stałby się nieaktywny z pewnego powodu, Pan Zły byłby do dyspozycji. :) Ponadto, z prawami administratora zyska większą swobodę działania na wiki niż jako moderator. Liczę na poparcie jego kandydatury * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:20, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: : Pan Zły (dyskusja) 14:23, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 17:55, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) # Jak najbardziej zasługujesz :D Powodzenia w administrowaniu! Dixiva (dyskusja) 18:10, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) # Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 19:24, cze 8, 2015 (UTC) :Nooo..., Pio387, masz coraz więcej konkurentów w przyszłym głosowaniu na headadmina Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 19:21, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) Wykreślam z tego samego powodu co podany powyżej – edycje miały zostać wykonane przed głosowaniem. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 20:51, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: Nawet trzy głowy, bo dwa łebki to dojdą Radagast Ogórek Lord of the galaxy * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Moderator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Lord of the galaxy jest użytkownikiem na Wiki od października 2014 roku. Obecnie jest członkiem projektu IuŚW i posiada spore doświadczenie w pisaniu artykułów. Można go spotkać na czacie. Jego wkład i zaangażowanie w rozwój Śródziemie Wiki stale się powiększa. Nadanie mu uprawnień moderatora pozwoli Lordowi na posiadanie większej swobody w rozwoju wiki i możliwość wykonywania pewnych operacji na własną rękę. Liczę na poparcie jego kandydatury! :) * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:28, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: : Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 18:35, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Pan Zły (dyskusja) 18:38, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) # Dixiva (dyskusja) 19:19, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) Im więcej tym lepiej ;) # Popieram, bo jakby było 3 adminów i ani jednego moderatora to by było trochę dziwnie Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 09:24, cze 11, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 12:28, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Zagłosowałem na nie. Czy 143 edycje, to nie za mało? I to od października zeszłego roku, co świadczy o małej aktywności na wiki. Moderator powinien mieć trochę więcej wkładu. Pozdrawiam, Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 12:28, cze 13, 2015 (UTC)